


Lost in the Woods

by warpropti (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Imprisonment, M/M, Manipulation, Over-Sensitivity, POV Original Character, POV Rapist, Punishment, Sadism, Submission, Taunting, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/warpropti
Summary: There was an unknown Beta on his territory, and Marcus couldn't resist taking advantage of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



> The working title for this story was "OMCs fucking Derek until he cries", in all caps. Just so you're aware of what you're in for.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this treat, ViolentFlowers! I just took your likes/dislikes and ran with them. :)

There was an unknown beta in his territory, but as much as that annoyed him, Marcus would've been content to let him pass through if he hadn't come directly to his home. It was the middle of the morning when the dark-haired beta came storming into his throne room, looking mad enough to spit with four of Marcus's bitten pack limping after him, and the feeling of wrongness, of _invasion_ was enough to make Marcus quake with rage. As a result, it took Marcus a moment to realize that the beta must have been brought there deliberately by his own men, and it took him even longer to realize that the reason was the blood on their skin, all of it smelling distinctly human in nature.

It had been a boring morning, but Marcus couldn't resist perking up in curiosity even though his instincts told him to strike and damn the details. The beta was young, decades or so younger than Marcus, and Marcus knew all too well how quickly youth could become violent, and how much of an advantage that sometimes was over experience. He didn't want to risk it without knowing what he was up against, and so he forced himself to calm while he waited for the beta to speak.

If the beta was thinking anything similar about his chances, though, he didn't show it, stopping well out of Marcus's range. It was the only thing that saved his neck; that, and the way he smelled of righteous fury.

"They murdered a hiker!" The beta burst out, his voice growling and ferocious enough that Marcus's claws lengthened instinctively against the wooden arm rests of his throne. 

"Oh. Which one?" He asked mildly, then clarified at the beta's look of confusion. "Which one murdered a hiker?"

Marcus saw his four betas tense out of the corner of his eye, but the stranger only scowled.

"I only saw the aftermath," he admitted reluctantly, his heartbeat steady. "But I know a werewolf attack when I see one. It's unmistakable."

Marcus had to agree with that, and he glanced at his four betas where they stood. Their names came to mind immediately, largely because they had caused trouble for him before. At the front was Tom, a man pushing fifty who sought to relive his wild younger years, followed by Paul, his younger cousin who was looking for blood, blood, blood in all the wrong places. Ian was next, the closest thing the four had to a ringleader and also the closest in age to their guest, with even the same dark hair. Lewis was last, barely out of his teens and cowering, but defiant. They all looked defiant, in fact, despite the fact that they stood in front of their Alpha, their true leader.

Even if only one of them was guilty, Marcus couldn't let that go.

"Give me your wallet," he said to the room at large, and when the beta didn't move, the others did for him. There was a slight scuffle, and Paul yelped when the beta's jerking movement snapped his nose; it was actually somewhat impressive, even if it didn't keep Ian from grabbing his wallet and tossing it to Marcus as commanded.

Marcus opened it to the beta's license, his eyes immediately skimming for information. When he passed his name, it struck a chord of memory inside him.

"Hale?" he said, and then he glanced at the state. "From California?" Marcus abruptly remembered the gossip he'd been hearing for the past few months, and it was only through immense effort that he kept his mouth from dropping open in shock. "Your new alpha is a teenager, correct? A true alpha?"

Marcus's betas flinched at that, although Hale stubbornly didn't answer. The minutes dragged on in silence until Marcus grew tired of waiting.

"Staying silent? That's good. I would've killed you to save him the trouble—no alpha can afford a pack member who goes around spilling secrets." It would've also solved Marcus's trespassing problem very neatly, but he knew he couldn't risk it now. Although California was several states away, angering a true Alpha…even if the myths were mostly false, Marcus didn't dare, and that was very fortunate for the young beta in front of him. "You're not a traitor, though, are you? You're just a loyal, good beta who's far from home, with spectacularly bad luck." Marcus sighed pitifully. "Poor thing."

Paul snickered, only to trail off when Marcus glared him into silence. 

Hale still wisely said nothing, although he stood with his arms crossed and feet braced apart. 

"I'm sorry you ran into my…troublesome betas," Marcus said sincerely. "Although I don't know which one is guilty, rest assured that they will be punished in a fitting manner."

Of the five, Lewis was the only one who flinched. Marcus wondered when he'd lost his touch for terror.

“As for you—” Marcus glanced back down at the wallet in his hand. “—Hale. I’m afraid I can’t just let you get away with trespassing. It sets a bad precedent.”

Hale bristled immediately, the entire line of his body tensing in preparation for a fight, even a hopeless one against four betas and an alpha. That made sense, though—Hale hardly looked like the type to just lay down and take it.

Or, Marcus thought, the idea slamming hard into his mind, maybe he _was_ the type.

With a contemplative air, Marcus studied him. Hale was actually very attractive, once there was time to look: green eyes in a pretty face, thick dark hair, muscular physique, slim hips, and what Marcus was assuming was a very nice ass. With the way the others were looking at him, like they were inches away from fighting him or fucking him, it wasn’t too absurd to think that Hale would make a very good punishment indeed.

The idea, once formed, was too perfect to ignore, and Marcus tossed Hale’s wallet back to him with a purposefully casual air. Hale caught it, looking both confused and suspicious.

“Of course, I can’t kill you either. Too bad for pack relations.” Marcus tilted his head like he was in deep consideration. “So, I’ll make you a deal: help me with something, and I’ll let you be on your way.”

“I won’t kill anyone,” Hale said. “Or hurt anyone.”

“I won’t ask you to.” Too bad, Marcus thought, that Hale didn’t seem to realize he was worth a lot more than his claws and teeth. “Do we have a deal?”

Hale nodded slowly, sealing his fate with his naivety. If anyone of a supernatural nature asked, Marcus could honestly say Hale had agreed to everything Marcus chose to do to him; on the plus side, he doubted Hale would make that mistake again.

So, really, it was educational for him. A public service, practically.

“Very good.” He turned to the oldest of the troublesome four. “Tom, I want you to show Hale to the upper guest room. He’ll remain there until I come for him.”

Tom grumbled and scratched at his patchy beard, but he nodded at Hale and led him from the room without vocalizing his complaints. The other three looked equally put out, probably perceiving Marcus’s order as special treatment for Hale. The fact that the upper guest room was inescapable as well as luxurious didn’t seem to cross their minds, and Marcus shook his head in disappointment. Why he hadn’t chosen smarter betas, only time would tell. 

“The four of you will meet me there tomorrow evening, at five p.m., for your punishment.”

They grumbled but agreed, and Marcus dismissed them with a wave of his hand, already planning.

***

It took nearly two hours for Marcus to gather what he needed, but once he had, he loaded it all carefully onto a dinner tray and carried it to the upper guest room. Even without concentrating, he could hear Hale behind the walls; although he was quiet and motionless somewhere in the center of the room, there was no hiding the nervous pumping of his heart while he waited for Marcus to come to him and demand that he honor their deal.

Marcus intended to do just that, and it was with a smile that he opened the door with one hand.  
Hale's eyes snapped up to meet his immediately, but although the challenge was clear, it was mitigated somewhat by the fact that Hale was sitting at the foot of the massive bed. He'd taken off his leather jacket and left it tossed over a chair next to his sad rucksack of belongings, but other than that he hadn't made even a token attempt to settle in. That was for the best; after all, Hale would no doubt begin to panic the minute he realized the room was inescapable, and he surely would realize that if he studied the walls and exits closely. The walls and door of the room were lined with mountain ash, wolfsbane and runes were buried under the perimeter, and the window was barred and spelled; any wolf would be able to tell.

The fact that he hadn't done so pleased Marcus almost as much as the sight of him in a tight black t-shirt. Hale had waited, just like Marcus had wanted him to; he was somewhat obedient already, and that was a sign that he would respond well to what Marcus had in store.

"Well?" Hale stood, the better to take a fighting stance. Marcus turned his back on him without hesitation. "What do you want from me?"

That was a fair question, one he had expected, and Marcus shrugged as he set the tray down on the small table near the lone window. 

"The temporary use of your body," he said, deciding to be honest. "To teach a lesson to my troublesome betas."

"I won't hurt anyone," Hale growled, immediately tense. He still didn't understand, clearly; Marcus was surprised to find it was more amusing than irritating. 

"No, of course not." Marcus reached for the small cloth package next to the bowl of stew, and he unrolled it to reveal the dark purple flowers within. "But I do still need your body." He glanced at Hale, eyes lingering on the bulge of his cock, visible even while soft thanks to his tight jeans. Marcus could already imagine grabbing it, jerking him off while he fucked him from behind. Maybe Hale was even used to it. "Did you fuck your alpha in California?"

Hale's mouth went slack with surprise.

" _What_?" 

The shock was genuine, the strained sound of his voice accompanied by a flurried heartbeat and the briefest whiff of sweat. Marcus smiled to himself, unaccountably pleased by Hale's inexperience.

"I was only curious. A body like yours shouldn't be wasted; I've seen alphas fight over less."

"You're crazy," Hale said flatly, and it sounded more like he was attempting to convince himself rather than Marcus. "Now what do you _actually_ want?"

"For you to eat this," Marcus said, holding up a handful of his special wolfsbane. Just one sprig to start; he'd work on the dosage later, once he saw how pliant Hale was under his hands.

Hale wasn't as naive as he seemed, however, because he took one look at the flowers and sprang to his feet.

"That's wolfsbane."

"Spelled wolfsbane," Marcus corrected, without dropping his open hand. "Don't worry, it won't kill you."

"I'm not eating it."

“You don’t have a choice. We had a deal,” Marcus said, and when he smiled, his eyes glowed a rich Alpha red.

Hale didn’t have time to react before Marcus moved, springing forward and tackling him backwards onto the bed. The thick mattress cushioned their fall, but the back of Hale's head still hit the headboard with a resounding _crack_ , hard enough to daze him. That was all the opening Marcus needed, and before Hale could so much as twitch, he straddled Hale's hips and used the position to shove the wolfsbane into his mouth.

Hale was not, as it turned out, dazed enough to swallow it automatically, and he spit out several of the flowers before Marcus was able to clamp a hand over his mouth to hold them in. Hale glared and tried to toss him off, bucking his hips and twisting his torso, but Marcus was bigger and stronger and wouldn't be budged, not even when he felt fangs sink into his palm.

"This will be a lot easier on you if you cooperate," Marcus warned, pressing both his hands and his hips down harder. Hale's struggling was beginning to excite him, and Marcus took the opportunity to roll his growing erection against Hale's hip until it was impossible to ignore.

Hale struggled harder and Marcus let him, knowing his panicked heartbeat would only send the drug pumping faster through his body. When one of Hale's clawed hands came up to tug at Marcus's wrist while the other scratched at his chest, trying to force him backwards, Marcus didn't even flinch. Both efforts were futile, after all; within minutes, Hale had already begun to weaken, and they both felt it when it happened.

"The thing about this wolfsbane," Marcus explained unnecessarily to Hale's wide-eyed gaze, "is that it will start working almost immediately." He shifted, and Hale's limp hand fell from his chest. "In fact, you don't even have to swallow it to get the first stage of the effects." He removed his hand from Hale's mouth pointedly, demonstrating that Hale didn't have the energy to even turn his head and spit. The lesson was mostly lost on Hale; already his eyes were beginning to fog as he lost awareness of his surroundings, and he had blood on his lips. He’d cut himself against his own fangs in the struggle, and now he didn't even seem aware enough to lick it off.

Marcus brought his thumb up and rubbed the blood away almost gently, then licked it idly from his finger. Hale made a soft noise at that, and Marcus took the opportunity to massage his throat, coaxing him to swallow the flowers in his mouth. The wolfsbane might have been strong enough to affect anyone who held it in their mouth long enough, but it worked better when swallowed.

“I told you; it’s a special kind. It doesn’t cause pain, but rather promotes...sensation and obedience. You’ll have stamina like you’d never dreamed.” He shifted until his knee slipped between Hale’s legs, applying pressure to Hale’s already rock-hard cock. “Well, where it counts, anyway--the rest of you will be a bit useless for a while.” Marcus rocked his thigh back and forth a few times to demonstrate, hard enough to shift Hale’s hips with the motion, but Hale himself didn’t move even an inch toward freedom, didn’t try to get away.

He just kept watching Marcus with those foggy green eyes while Marcus forced him to ride his thigh, body limp and pliable with the wolfsbane in his system. It was a lovely sight, but unfortunately not what Marcus had come there for.

“How _much_ stamina it gives you, is the question.” Marcus sighed. “It’s never been fully tested before tonight, and I’m afraid I need a more impressive showing than just this tomorrow.” He reached down with one hand and cupped Hale's cock through his jeans, pleased by the heat of it. “You’re young and seem to be responding well, though; it shouldn’t be a problem."

With those encouraging words, Marcus reluctantly climbed off of Hale's hips and began pulling at his clothes. He didn't need much room to work, but it seemed a shame to waste this opportunity for a sneak peek; already he could see Hale's nipples pebbling to hard points under his shirt, and he eagerly pushed the hem of Hale's t-shirt up towards his armpits. His chest was a masterpiece, and Marcus spent valuable minutes tracing the muscles that were revealed, then twisting delightfully pink nipples until they were tender and more red than pink. Although he would've liked to linger more, a quick glance at the grandfather clock in the room showed it had already been ten minutes since Hale had swallowed the flowers, with Hale hard and ready all this time. While that spoke well of Hale's ability not to come in his jeans, it also meant Marcus had a little over half an hour to finish his test before Hale started to shake off the wolfsbane's effects.

With one last tweak to his nipples, Marcus moved his hands to Hale's belt, unbuckling it with ease. Undoing his pants was more difficult with Hale hard and swollen in his jeans, but Marcus managed even though the zipper screamed in protest. When he pushed the flaps of denim aside, it revealed Hale's bare cock, rosy pink and pointed towards the ceiling.

"No underwear, Hale?" Marcus tsked. "Don't you know that's asking for trouble? Anyone could take advantage."

He punctuated the statement with a sharp flick to Hale's balls, amused at the way Hale whimpered even though his cock only seemed to get harder in response. Marcus bent and gave the head a wet lick in apology, following it up with a gentle suck on the very tip. It felt velvet-soft and twitched in his mouth, eager to please, and Marcus pulled back enough to wrap a tight fist around the shaft while he studied him up close. Hale's cock was a good size when hard, impressive but not overly so, and Marcus pushed his thumb encouragingly against the head, over and over again in a slow massage around the plump tip. When precome dribbled from the slit, Marcus smoothed it away and continued his stroking, enjoying the way Hale's cock bobbed with each upwards twist.

"Nice cock," he said approvingly, and he tugged Hale's jeans down to his knees with his spare hand. The newly exposed skin revealed hairy, muscular thighs, well-formed and bare of scars, and Marcus could already imagine them spread and twitching around his hips while Marcus fucked him deep. It was a wonderful image, and Marcus smiled to himself while his hand continued pumping.

Hale's first orgasm was heralded by the barest jerk of his hips, his mouth sagging with surprised pleasure while he spurted creamy white all over Marcus's knuckles. Afterwards, he collapsed even more limply than before, his breathing deep and slow while his cock twitched sadly in the warm air. It was a good performance, but it wasn't enough to be sure; Marcus wiped his hand carelessly on Hale's jeans and began jerking him off again, more aggressively than before and with his fingers on the edge of becoming claws. He kept his thumb and pointer finger in a tight circle along the shaft while his other hand tugged at Hale's foreskin, and when the cock in his hand began to twitch in response, he dipped his fingernail slightly into the slit. 

It took less than a minute for Hale to get hard again, but it took nearly double that to coax him through another orgasm, this one less spectacular than the first but no less messy. Marcus figured he could work with that, and he released Hale's softening cock only to begin playing with his balls and rubbing his perineum, checking to see if he was sensitive enough to get aroused from that alone. When that didn't work, Marcus slid a dry finger inside his ass to stimulate his prostate directly, rubbing it again and again.

Despite all this, Hale's cock remained mostly soft, and Marcus growled in impatience, his sticky hands coming up to grab Hale's face. Hale's eyes were closed, and Marcus curled one hand in his hair and yanked until they snapped open, using his other hand to grab him by the throat. When he knew Hale's gaze was meeting his, he flashed alpha-red eyes at him.

"Don't _waste_ my time, Hale," he said, power in his voice, and Hale blinked at him sluggishly. "Get hard again."

Hale let out a shaky breath and weakly tried to twist his head away, but Marcus held firm until he stilled, forcing those dazed eyes to continue meeting his powerful gaze. He wasn't sure if the command took, but when Hale stopped fighting him, Marcus chanced a look down and saw him half-hard.

"Good boy," Marcus said approvingly, and he touched a semen-messy thumb to Hale's lower lip, slowly rubbing until it shined. A push on his lower teeth forced his mouth open, and Marcus approvingly noted how wide he could open his mouth, how he swallowed automatically when Marcus rubbed his own semen on his tongue.

Hale didn't seem to notice, and he didn't so much as move when Marcus reached down and palmed his cock once again.

The third orgasm took nearly ten minutes to get even with the wolfsbane helping, and it rendered Hale unconscious. Marcus supposed that was probably good enough; he could work with three orgasms, and ten minutes wasn't impossible, even for the most randy and impatient of betas. Two bunches of the spelled wolfsbane would probably keep Hale coming for hours, even if the rest of his body gave up long before that, and Marcus made a mental note to bring a larger supply the following day.

With all his efforts, Hale had passed the test, and Marcus hummed cheerfully as he released Hale's now hopelessly soft cock. He wiped his messy hand off on Hale's stomach, rubbing Hale's own semen into his skin until the smell of sex was impossible to ignore. Hale would probably take a shower in the en suite bathroom when he woke up, but first he would see and smell his own come and know that Marcus had had him despite his efforts. Marcus wished he'd thought to set up a camera to capture his expression when he realized, and he made a note to do so before their next visitor stayed in this room.

For now, though, he patted Hale once on the thigh and left, leaving him sticky and disheveled when Marcus sealed the door behind him with both keys and magic.

***

Marcus didn't give much thought to Hale the following day, except to make sure that he had collected all the wolfsbane he needed from his druid and then cleared his schedule for the evening. He had much more important things to do, including hiding a body and terrifying the wits out of his troublesome four, and it was easy to do. All he had to do was look at one of them and idly mention the torture he was considering, modified of course for a werewolf body, and their eyes filled with gratifying fear. Even those members of his pack who were so far innocent of disobedience scurried away from him when he came near, and it was gratifying. So very gratifying.

At half 'til five, one of his younger betas came into his throne, delivering the package of wolfsbane he had set aside, and he remembered the evening's plans with a grin. _Gratification_ was one way to put it, and he cleared out his throne room and walked merrily back to the upper guest room.

The four were already waiting in the hallway, each one of them seeming more worried than the last. Or they did, until Marcus stepped close enough for them to smell the package he carried; then, they looked terrified.

"Is that…" Paul trailed off, unable to get the words out of his shaking throat.

Marcus nodded slowly, and waited several seconds more to explain. He wanted them to worry. Wanted them to tremble.

"Yes, it's the druid's wolfsbane," he said finally, "but it's not for you. It's for Hale; you're going to help me with him."

The change in their expressions was immediate, moving from shock to disbelief to glee rapidly. Lewis, still too young to know Marcus's particular habits, was the only one who still looked worried.

"You're going to poison him?" Lewis asked quietly, no doubt trying to keep Hale from hearing. "I thought we were letting him go!"

Marcus glanced at the door, and then back at Lewis.

"If I told you I was, would you refuse my order?" he asked, voice deliberately light. He wasn't sure what Lewis would say; he'd fallen in with a disobedient crowd, and maybe this was the line, the test of his loyalty. Maybe he would quiver at the thought of killing another werewolf.

When Lewis shook his head, Marcus was equal parts disappointed and relieved.

"Good." He glanced back at the door; he couldn't hear Hale inside at all, which meant he was waiting. Deliberately calming his heart, preparing for an ambush. "But I'm not going to poison him. Not really." He chuckled. "Although he might wish for it, afterwards."

The other three laughed, and although Lewis worried his lip, he managed a reedy chuckle himself. It was close enough, and Marcus waved the magic barrier away, his hand reaching for the handle of the door. He twisted it and pushed, but the door didn't budge.

He laughed, much louder than before; Hale had jammed furniture against the door.

"It's not going to help you," Marcus said, and he pushed the door with Alpha strength. The armoire went flying across the room, meeting little resistance from the plush carpet, and it was in the distraction of the noise and movement that Hale sprung.

Marcus had to give him credit: it was a smart move. If he'd been alone, Hale might even have managed to get the upper hand, at least enough to get by him and escape. As it was, though, his single quick swipe at Marcus was only barely enough for a distraction before he ran into the wall of Marcus's betas, each of them more fighting fit than the day before. Also, they had motive to win this time; they knew what was waiting for Hale, and them, when they had him pinned.

Hale didn't stand a chance, and soon enough they had him pushed to the ground, on his knees and then flat on his front with his arms twisted behind his back. When he snarled at them, Tom punched him in the face and shoved his face down into the carpet with all his weight, making him struggle to breath. Marcus listened carefully to the pounding of his heart to make sure Tom didn't actually kill him, and when he decided Hale had calmed enough to be manageable, Marcus handed each of his betas a portion of the wolfsbane. With more obedience than they'd shown in months, they dutifully flipped Hale over and shoved the flowers down his throat, prying his mouth open when he resisted even if they yelped when his teeth caught their fingers.

It was only when Hale had weakened considerably that Lewis was brave enough to try his own portion of the wolfsbane, and his fingers trembled as he pushed the flowers inside Hale's mouth. With each additional flower, he held Hale's mouth closed, eyes almost dazed when they fixed on the way his jaw clenched; Marcus wondered if he'd held the wolfsbane in his bare hand too long, and then decided it didn't matter as long as he stayed conscious. Once Hale had begun to go limp, Marcus nudged the last of the wolfsbane toward Lewis, and Lewis slowly slipped each flower between Hale's teeth, massaging his throat gently until he swallowed. Whatever hesitancy he'd had about this entire operation seemed to be gone, lost somewhere in the fascination at having someone strong as his plaything, and Marcus chuckled to himself as he looked around.

Given the way they'd had to push through Hale's barricade, he wasn't really surprised to see that the room was destroyed. The mattress, once so thick and plush, was tilted in a haphazard heap on the ground, clearly tossed aside so Hale could dismantle the bed frame. One long post was jammed against the window and splintered from where Hale had clearly tried to bust through the glass, and when that didn't work, desperation forced him to rip up the carpet, looking for a secret exit. The drawers and tables were destroyed, too, but Marcus thought that was probably out of anger rather than a systematic search.

It was actually impressive, even if Marcus tsked when he looked at the broken mattress and then back at Hale.

"You know, I wanted to do this on a bed," Marcus told him, doubting he understood a word. "As a sign of respect for your pack. But seeing that you've very thoroughly destroyed this room and the bed with it, I think we need a more…meaningful location."

So saying, Marcus bent and hauled Hale's limp body over his shoulder. The only part of him that seemed awake was his cock, already a hard column against Marcus's collarbone from the wolfsbane, and Marcus arranged him carefully as he walked, not wanting Hale to accidentally rub himself off before the main event. The others followed, nearly tripping down the stairs in their eagerness, but although Marcus rolled his eyes, he said nothing for the entire trip. Nobody did; not Hale, not his betas, and not the others they passed on the way, all of whom quickly averted their eyes.

Once they'd arrived back in Marcus's throne room, he gestured for his hetas to close the door behind them and then set Hale in gracelessly on the stone floor barely a foot from his throne. It was mild curiosity that had Marcus moving him this way and that as he stripped him bare, examining each new piece of skin as he did so. He was much less careful with Hale's clothes this time compared to the last, considering it payback for Hale's destruction of his property when Marcus used his claws to rend his shirt apart, then to pop the button and break the zipper on his jeans before dragging them from his legs. Once Hale was nude, Marcus laid him out on his back on the cold floor and reached inside his jeans for the small bottle of lubricant he had grabbed just for this purpose.

Marcus, being the alpha, took Hale first. It was practical for demonstration purposes, but it was also his right as leader to dole out punishment for trespassers. Hale should be grateful that Marcus was so tolerant; he didn't even try to make it hurt, sliding one generously lube-slick finger slowly into Hale's spectacular ass and pistoning slowly, getting his body accustomed to the intrusion with slow rotations of his palm and a firm pressure against his prostate. Hale was so tight that Marcus considered giving him another dose of the wolfsbane, but one look at Hale's glazed eyes made him reconsider; he didn't want to overdose him, after all, and so instead he just continued to work him open slowly and almost tenderly.

By the time Hale was ready for two fingers, the entire room stank of arousal, Hale's and Marcus's up close, but the other four were present as well, all but whimpering just out of sight.

"You're not allowed to damage him," Marcus said as he inserted two fingers into Hale's tight hole. On impulse, he pushed Hale's thighs open wider and moved to the side so the others could get a better look at him, could see the way his rim was stretched so nicely around Marcus's fingers. "He's another pack's beta, and we don't want a war."

"No, of course not," Tom said, voice thick and muddled by fangs. The other three didn't speak; possibly couldn't, too far into the change from arousal alone.

Marcus rolled his eyes, but he kept his fingers moving in and out to relax that tight ring of muscle.

"This is to teach you self-control," Marcus informed them. "Not a reward. If any of you come before he does, I'll tear you to ribbons." He glanced down at Hale's cock where it twitched in the air, already an angry, impatient red. "It shouldn't be too hard. He's primed and ready, with that much wolfsbane in him."

Marcus removed his fingers from Hale's ass and tapped them gently against his engorged cock. A small spurt of semen came from the tip to smear against his belly, and one of the betas, maybe Lewis, gulped audibly. Marcus ignored them to unfasten the button on his own jeans, well aware that he was harder than he'd been since the last trespasser on their territory. Maybe even harder than that; Hale was lovely when on his back, quiet and with his legs spread.

Hale also took three fingers like a dream, so smoothly and easily that Marcus looked down in surprise at the sudden acceptance after having to work so hard on stretching him just minutes earlier. If he wasn't mistaken, Hale was even thrusting his hips slightly, either seeking more pressure in his ass or friction for his lightly bobbing cock. He wasn't aware enough to do it consciously; he must've been doing it by instinct.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! And here I thought someone as uptight as you would be a virgin back here." Marcus grinned as he sped up the motions of his fingers, watching Hale's hot, ready hole accept them greedily again and again. He had the idle thought that he could probably get him to take his fist if he tried hard enough, and he almost wanted to try. That, however, would've been counter to tonight's purpose, and so it was almost with reluctance that he pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock instead. 

His cock was hard enough that pushing into Hale was easy, and big enough that the stretched hole was still pleasingly tight around his cock's thick flared head. Sinking into him inch after inch was almost too much pleasure to handle, and Marcus gripped Hale's thighs tight in an effort to keep from coming right then. _That_ would've been embarrassing, breaking his own rule so quickly, especially when Hale was already leaking, so close to finishing just from the pressure of a cock inside him. Once Marcus was fully seated inside him, he pulled out slowly, enjoying the way the hot sheath clung to his sensitive skin and the way Hale's thighs twitched in his hands just like he'd hoped, like his body was just waiting for the fucking Marcus had promised in yesterday's fantasies.

So, Marcus gave it to him, fast and rough enough that it would've damaged a human irreparably. His hips snapped forward again and again, hard enough to bring fresh bruises to Hale's muscular ass, but he didn't slow, telling himself that the bruises weren't permanent and so didn't really count as "damage." Besides, it was worth it for the way Hale groaned, the sound torn from his throat while he shifted weakly in response to the deep thrusts driving into him. Pinning him in place with a tight grip on his hips excited Marcus, and he almost wished Hale was aware enough to squirm more, wished he'd futilely thrash from side to side so Marcus had an excuse to tear into him with claws and teeth even as he speared him with his cock. With the wolfsbane in Hale's blood sapping his energy and his will, though, Marcus had to settle for the soft, confused noises he occasionally made and the way his body felt tight and hot around him, a perfect hole and little else.

After long minutes of fucking, it took only two twists of a hand on Hale's cock to make him come all over his flat stomach, and Marcus followed just seconds later, burying his cock deep and coming with a shudder inside Hale's clenching hole. Before he finished, he rotated his hips a few times to fuck his come deeper inside, but even so a few errant drops of pearly liquid escaped when Marcus pulled his softening cock out. He rolled his eyes and wiped the come off the dusty floor, then pushed it back inside Hale's ass; he wouldn't have his efforts wasted, especially if the others were to follow and mask his scent with their own.

When he turned to announce that he was finished, he saw the others already naked, their cocks stiff and eyes hungry. Marcus would've been annoyed with the impudence of them assuming he was done, but he didn't blame them this time; Hale was already getting hard again, his sticky cock rising to the air while Marcus remained soft and spent for the time being.

"As I said: make sure he comes before you do." He glanced at each of the four, and saw Lewis was the most affected, all but vibrating with the need to come. Marcus wasn't surprised; the others had decades on him, and Lewis, with his pimply face and too-skinny body, had probably never fucked anyone in his life. It would do him good to have some semblance of a first time, and with that thought, Marcus stood and stepped away from Hale. "Lewis, you're first."

Lewis stepped forward, and although the others whined, they knew better than to protest. Marcus nodded at them in approval as he took a seat in his throne to watch the proceedings, his hands resting flat against his knees and his cock still exposed to the air.

At first, Lewis was hesitant. Marcus suspected it was due in part to the audience as well as his inexperience, and so he didn't try to hurry him when he knelt between Hale's knees; he touched Hale's nude body very hesitantly, fingers lightly skimming over his skin and shying away entirely from his come-slick hole. Although he gave Hale's cock a curious tug in passing exploration, it seemed more perfunctory than anything else, and his hands continued to move upwards, skimming over his nipples and throat.

It was only once he reached Hale's mouth that Lewis's fingers lingered, his thumb drawing down Hale's lower lip to expose his teeth and tongue and then releasing it only to push one fingertip just barely inside his mouth. Marcus saw his cock twitch, becoming even harder than before, and Marcus understood.

"You can have his mouth," Marcus said in a bored voice, and Lewis jumped.

"I can?" 

"Just remember the rule." He paused. "And don't suffocate him either. We have to release him _alive_ after this."

Lewis nodded and gave up all pretense of being interested in Hale's body, standing so quickly he almost stumbled. When he knelt down again, it was directly over Hale's face, his balls resting gently on his chin while he rubbed his hard cock in shallow thrusts against Hale's cheek. Hale's prickly stubble, far from being painful, only seemed to excite Lewis further, and he placed a hand beneath his jaw to hold him in place when his thrusts became faster and harder, dragging his cock and balls across Hale's lips and cheek.

Marcus almost stepped in when he saw Hale's skin began to shine with evidence of precome, but at the last moment, Lewis seemed to remember the rule. He paused in his movements, chest heaving and cock twitching impatiently, and he reached back almost without thought to jerk Hale's cock. It took long minutes and Lewis was clearly frustrated with the delay, at one point almost sprouting claws, but he kept going until Hale came with a satisfactory spurt. Lewis released him immediately, but before he twisted back around, he scooped up the mess on his fingers and slapped it against Hale's cheek. When he lined his cock up once again and resumed his humping, it was with renewed vigor now that the path from chin to ear was slick. Marcus wondered if he was going to come like that, from nothing more than the _suggestion_ of fucking Hale's mouth, but after about thirty seconds of grinding against Hale's face, he stopped. With his chest heaving, he nudged just the tip of his cock into Hale's slack mouth. His breathing was short and fast as he pumped his cock with one hand, and he came in Hale's mouth with a high-pitched shout that was more amusing than anything. 

Still, even Marcus had to admit that there was something sexy about watching the come dribble from Hale's lips and down his chin, since Lewis had not come far enough back in his mouth for swallowing to come naturally. While Lewis panted off to the side, Marcus gave his own cock a gentle slap; at this rate, he'd be ready to go again soon, and he was itching to try Hale's mouth himself.

But time was short, and he didn't want the wolfsbane to wear off before everyone had proved themselves.

"Tom, you're next," he called out, and Tom obediently stepped forward.

Tom's cock was as long as Marcus's but easily thicker, and Hale didn't take it nearly as well when Tom simply spread his legs and shoved his dick inside his plump ass without warning or finesse. Although the movements of his hips were fast and hard, they were also jerky and stuttering; it was rather pathetic to watch him just hump away like a lust-frenzied dog. If it hadn't been for the way Hale's face occasionally spasmed in pain at the rough treatment, thighs held spread as wide as they would go to accommodate the uncoordinated thrusts, it wouldn't have been worth it at all.

Eventually, though, not even that was enough, and Marcus gestured a surprised Paul forward.

"Paul, you as well. Fuck his mouth, and for God's sake, impress me a little."

Tom's hips stuttered in their motion while Paul laughed and all but skipped forward, hand reaching for Hale's face. Marcus could already tell he'd made the right choice, because rather than try to push Tom away for a better position, he settled with his knees bracketing Hale's temples and his eyes firmly fixed on where Tom's cock was pistoning in and out of Hale's body. When Paul thrust his cock past Hale's lips, it had nowhere to go but down Hale's throat; it went in with little resistance, and Paul set up a punishing rhythm of thrusts to match the way Tom had resumed fucking Hale's ass, now with a little less desperation.

Marcus mentally applauded the change, and he began stroking himself to their rhythm.

"He's so tight," Tom said, sounding like he was taunting Paul with the information. "The best ass I've ever fucked." The slap of flesh was loud and wet, and his hand reached for Hale's soft cock even as his hips kept pumping.

"If you think that's tight, you should try his throat." Paul palmed the skin of Hale's throat, over the bulge his cock made as it moved, then laughed. "I think his eyes are open; do you think he likes staring at my ass?"

"He's probably hoping you'll come on his face," Tom said, panting as his hand moved up and down Hale's limp shaft. "Go on, do it."

"Nice try," Paul said, and he reached his own hand towards Hale's cock. 

With their combined efforts, it took maybe five minutes before Hale was hard. Even that delay left them both sweating and straining to hold back, and Marcus saw them losing focus, their hips thrusting faster and faster while their pumps of Hale's cock seemed half-hearted at best.

"Paul," Marcus barked out, startling them both. "I don't have all night; use your mouth like you're using his."

Paul clearly didn't want to, but he knew better than to protest. He complied reluctantly, leaning forward to tentatively lick around Hale's swollen cock. It wouldn't have done much, but at Marcus's gesture, Tom pushed Paul's head down and used his position in Hale's ass to make Hale fuck up into his mouth. The sound of Paul struggling to swallow around Hale's cock made Marcus fully hard for the second time, and it was clearly too much for Tom to handle; using both hands to push Paul's head down, he thrust up one last time and held it, moaning deep and filling the air with the smell of fresh come while his hips jerked helplessly. Although it was too close to tell what the timing had been, when Paul pulled his head up, Hale's cock was once again soft, and when Paul coughed, white dribbled from his lips.

"You asshole," Paul said, still coughing, but Marcus noticed that he'd come as well, his own cock sliding soft and wet and sticky from Hale's mouth. Apparently, Paul protested the treatment a little _too_ much.

Marcus laughed, and he decided he'd let the timing slide. For now.

"You two, go fuck it off somewhere else." He glanced at Ian, where he stood with his arms folded behind his back, his dick high and hard. Lewis was sitting next to his feet, his cock hard again and his eyes wild and beta-yellow. "Ian, you're next."

Ian had always been a bit of a show-off, and it showed in the way he strutted forward, legs spread wide to accommodate the proud swing of his dick. Unlike the others who had been content to let Hale lie there and use him as the limp body he was, Ian sat cross-legged between Hale's thighs and then pulled him up to sit in his lap, tucking Hale's head into his shoulder while he arranged his thighs. It was a bold move; if Hale had been more aware, Ian could've easily lost his life to Hale's teeth, and Marcus almost wanted him too. Blood would've been a fitting end to that night's activities, and a fitting punishment for Hale's arrogance about the value of one pitiful life.

Hale barely stirred, however, not even when Ian dug his fingers into the meat of Hale's ass and spread his cheeks wide for all to see. His hole was gaping only slightly, not enough to allow much of the come inside him to escape, but enough to see that it looked sore and stretched and red from abuse. Tom's overenthusiasm, Marcus assumed, and he scoffed even as he stroked himself lightly to the sight.

"For my punishment," Ian said, his teeth bared in a wide grin, and he forced Hale down onto his cock in one smooth thrust. From his vantage point, Marcus could see everything, Hale's hole swallowing every inch with ease even as Ian used the grip on his ass to move Hale's body up and down in a semblance of eagerness. It couldn't have been very satisfying; even with the new position, Hale was relaxed enough to be loose around just one cock, and Marcus saw the frustration on Ian's face even while he fucked him hard.

It gave Marcus an idea.

"Lewis, you too." Marcus licked his lips. "Your cock in his ass too. From behind."

Lewis stumbled forward, off balance from his eagerness. He knelt in position, and it took precious seconds for him to arrange his legs properly. His inexperience meant that he could barely make it work, struggling again and again to stuff his cock in alongside Ian's and meeting only resistance. Hale, it seemed, wasn't quite that loose yet, but Lewis figured it out and began to use his fingers to work him open further around the cock already inside him, apparently already over his squeamishness. After Hale was able to take two fingers, Lewis lined his cock up again and pushed in, inch by tight inch. 

Two things happened once both Ian and Lewis were buried cock-deep in Hale's ass: the smell of blood drifted suddenly on the air, and Hale whimpered and began to move, trying to twist his body away from the intrusion.

Hale was waking up, it seemed. Waking up and in pain, to his ass acting as an eager sheath for two hard cocks.

Marcus grinned viciously.

"Fuck him harder, Ian." He glanced at the others, sitting off to the side and out of the way. "You two, watch from up close. Describe it to me."

Everybody moved at once to obey Marcus's command, with Ian beginning to thrust in earnest while Lewis braced himself to stay inside Hale's ass. Both Tom and Paul crouched on the ground obediently, their faces inches away from the two plunging cocks on opposite sides, their hands already moving rapidly on their own shafts.

"He's so stretched," Tom said, sounding in awe. "It should be tearing him apart, but it isn't. God, what an eager bitch."

"The best," Paul agreed. "I'll bet he could take the alpha form. I'll bet he could take the entire pack. We should chain him up in the open next full moon, and see if he begs for it." Paul tore his eyes away from Hale's ass with difficulty, his eyes submissively turning to the floor in front of Marcus's feet. "Can we, Alpha?"

Marcus shook his head, even as the images lingered. God, Hale probably _could_ take the alpha form; he wouldn't enjoy it, but Marcus definitely would. He could already imagine it, pushing Hale face down and ass up while he mounted him, while he split him open with every thrust as the entire pack watched. 

"That's not the deal I made. I have to respect that," Marcus said on a sigh as he stroked himself faster. The images still lingered, taunting him. "Maybe a plug, though, to send him on his way. A big one."

They all laughed, and when Paul and Tom surged forward, it was to get a hand each on Hale's cock. They hadn't forgotten the rules entirely, it seemed, even if they were both humping Hale's muscled sides in their eagerness. That was good; they were learning to follow the rules, even without Marcus tearing into them. He supposed he had Hale to thank for that, and he made a mental note to send Hale on his way with not just the plug, but gifts for his alpha and pack. Such service deserved rewarding, after all, and Marcus was eager to have Hale thank him on his knees for the consideration.

That was, of course, after his punishment had been finished. Marcus had no doubt that it would be soon; he could barely see Hale's body, trapped as he was on all sides, and the others were using him eagerly, moving his body as they wished until they were satisfied. Yes, it would be over soon.

It was only by chance that Marcus saw Hale's face, and when he did, he frowned and quickly took his hand from his cock. Hale didn't look beaten down or contrite now that he was aware of what was happening around him; he looked blank, his eyes dry and mouth set in a firm line, clearly just waiting for it to be over while he retreated inside his own head. He barely even twitched when he came in Tom and Paul's palms, and he didn't respond when the others came either, accepting their hot seed splattering inside his ass and against his skin calmly.

That wouldn't do; apparently, Marcus would have to finish it after all.

"Everybody move," Marcus said, and even come drunk as they were, they did. 

Ian and Lewis's cocks slipped from Hale with a soft squelch, leaving a pearly trail oozing from Hale's now gaping hole as they shuffled backwards. Hale remained on his knees; he likely couldn't stand just yet, and Marcus circled him while he considered his options. Another fuck wouldn't break him, that was clear; despite how eagerly his body had accepted their cocks, Hale apparently knew it wasn't his fault or his choice.

Marcus came to a stop directly in front of Hale, his mind made up. When he reached out a hand and jerked Hale's chin up, Hale met his eyes defiantly. Foolish pride.

Marcus flashed red eyes at him; even if Hale might have been shaking off the drowsy effects of the wolfsbane, the urge to obey would remain.

"Lick the come off the floor. All of it."

Hale tried to resist; Marcus could see it in his face, the spasms as he tried to stay focused. He probably didn't realize that the wolfsbane was compelling him even as it caused his cock to rise; he probably thought it was his own failings. His own weakness.

When Hale bent obediently to the floor to clean the come off with broad swipes of his tongue, shoulders slumped in defeat, Marcus knew he had him.

"You're so easy, Hale," Marcus said, to a chorus of tired laughter from the others. "I'm not even your alpha, but that doesn't matter, does it? You've been begging to be used this entire time." He shook his head as he watched Hale work, eyes lingering on his shoulders and spine. "If your alpha hasn't taken advantage yet, he will. He'll put you on display for all the world to see, so everyone can watch how easily you serve him. How easily you serve anyone who asks." He reached down and tilted Hale's head up again, brushing a thumb against his damp eyelashes as he did. "Look at me."

Hale did. His eyes were deeply green, dark with shame and submission.

“Fifth time’s the charm,” Marcus said, and he pressed the tip of his cock against Hale’s soft lips. “Now lick my cock.”

Hale's mouth dropped open immediately, and his tongue very tentatively emerged to lick the red tip of Marcus’s cock. It was almost sweet, watching Hale shyly taste him like he’d never had a dick in his mouth even after all they'd done, and Marcus petted his hair in encouragement. Even though it was unpleasantly stiff with come by then, that didn’t detract from Hale’s appeal. After all, for all that his mouth and ass had been had several times by then, Marcus was still getting something none of the others had had: active participation.

His cock throbbed at the thought, and a few drops of pre-come seeped from the slit. Hale continued his licking everywhere but where the pearly liquid gathered, and Marcus laughed at the quiet avoidance of the taste, even after he'd licked come from the floor. Laughed, and then jerked Hale's head to where he wanted it.

“Lick up my come,” he said, voice thick. “Every drop. Savor the taste like you’ve never had anything better, and get me wet.”

Hale had no choice but to do so, swirling his hot, wet tongue around the swollen head before dipping the tip in to work at the slit. He licked up every bead of pre-come and even coaxed out more, not letting a single drop escape without splashing against his palate.

Marcus watched him through hooded eyes until the head of his cock was slick and shiny, and then he tangled his fingers in Hale's hair and pulled him back. His lips were glistening with come and spit, but Marcus wanted them swollen and stretched around his shaft.

“Good. Now, open your mouth so I can fuck your throat.”

The order was obeyed without hesitation, but with the first deep plunge of his cock past Hale’s teeth and tongue, Hale gagged; without the relaxation brought on by the wolfsbane and his semi-unconscious state, he apparently had a sensitive gag reflex. It would've been disappointing, except the pressure was incredible, and Marcus pulled his cock back only to plunge in again, chasing the sensation; Hale didn’t disappoint, choking on almost every thrust when Marcus set up a punishing rhythm that was just short of suffocating him.

“You didn’t choke on Paul’s cock,” Marcus pointed out, savoring the deep red of Hale’s cheeks as he struggled to breathe while Marcus fucked into his hot throat. Every thrust caused him to drool around Marcus’s thick shaft, wetting his heavy balls when they slapped against his chin. “I'll take that as a compliment.” He gave a particularly deep thrust and held it for a moment, letting Hale’s throat work around him, the scent of his desperation and fear coaxing Marcus to the brink of orgasm just as surely as the physical sensation. He stayed planted in Hale’s throat until Hale’s eyes finally started to well up, instinctive, helpless tears that nonetheless caused Marcus to preen with pride.

As soon as the tears began to trickle down Hale’s cheeks, Marcus pulled his cock out entirely, letting Hale collapse into a gasping, coughing heap on the ground. Hale’s entire body was shaking as he gulped desperately for air, and Marcus watched him tremble, enjoying the way the come flaked off his skin and leaked from his ass while he cried quietly on the ground. 

He looked weak and pathetic and far from the stoic beta he’d seemed like when he’d crossed onto their territory; that, in the end, was Marcus’s goal, and he didn’t give Hale time to recover from his punishment. Quickly, Marcus walked around until he was directly behind Hale's curled up body; with less care than it took to swat a fly, Marcus slapped him hard on the ass, letting the crack of flesh against flesh echo in the large room.

“Back on your knees.” Even without eye contact and the alpha compulsion, Hale obeyed, rolling shakily to his hands and knees. “Jerk yourself off this time. Don’t stop until you've come.”

Hale shuddered but reached with one hand for his limp cock, feebly trying to work himself to hardness. Even with the added lubrication of the come sticking to his body, it was clear that orgasming four times had made him sore and sensitive, and he barely touched himself at first. It was only when Marcus took a threatening step forward that Hale increased his efforts, and the response was satisfying. Not as satisfying as it would've been to come down his throat, but still satisfying; he watched Hale’s arm flex, watched the muscles of his ass and thighs twitch as he braced himself against the movement. The red from Marcus’s hand had already nearly faded from Hale's cheek and he slapped him again, just to see the color bloom on that round ass. Hale's movements increased in speed, clearly trying to maintain his erection despite the pain.

Marcus spanked him several more times just for the fun of it, using alpha strength to rock him nearly off balance from the blows. When the bruises were dark against his skin and Hale was whimpering as he desperately tried to come just to end it, Marcus turned his attention back to his own cock, now nearly purple with impatience. It would've been so easy to just slide inside Hale's puffy, gaping hole and fill him up some more, but the more Marcus watched him move, the more he wanted something different.

When Hale came, it was without a single drop of come from his cock, and Marcus made up for it by shooting his own orgasm in long stripes all over his shoulders and lower back. Hale collapsed almost immediately, exhausted nearly to the point of unconsciousness, and Marcus studied him. Even messy and used and weak as he was, the urge to mount him was still there; Marcus bent down and rubbed at his hole with one thumb, fascinated by the urge, and then spread his cheeks just to look. It was the gentlest he'd been all night. 

Hale whimpered and tried to twist away from the touch, and Marcus made up his mind. With one last conciliatory pat to his ass, Marcus left him there and walked back to where the others had gathered, all of them still naked.

Lewis, thanks to his age, was hard again, but at his hopeful look, Marcus shook his head.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked, and they all nodded. "No more hikers. At least not on the main trails."

"Yes, Alpha," they chorused obediently, all of them sounding contrite enough. Marcus knew it wouldn't last; they'd slip up again and he'd have to kill them next time. It was almost a pity, but he'd find more; there were always people willing to join the pack, whether they knew it or not.

Marcus sighed and pointed to Ian.

"Take Hale back to his room. No funny business." Ian looked offended by the very idea, but Marcus wasn't fooled. He knew a challenger when he saw one, and Ian would just love to erase Marcus's scent with his own. "Get him some dinner, and make sure he takes a shower, inside and out. I want him…clean for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, Alpha?"

Marcus nodded as casually as he could, even though the plans were already sliding into place. Hale would be clean and hot and tight again, and for Marcus alone, with only enough wolfsbane to make him obedient. Marcus could barely contain his excitement.

"Didn't I mention? He'll be staying the rest of the week." He glanced back at where Hale lay on the floor, left there with barely a care. "I still have a few more lessons to teach him."


End file.
